


I Am But Summer to Your Heart

by alexcat



Series: Tangled up in Blue [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Some weeks later, Nebula comes to Steve again.  He can't turn her away.





	I Am But Summer to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from this poem: Sonnet XXVII from Edna St. Vincent Millay

Steve Rogers had not spent another night with the alien woman, Nebula, since the night she had come to his quarters and asked him to have sex with her. Frankly, the night had been an unexpected delight. She had reveled in his touch and he in hers for the whole night. They had become friends and often trained together. They kissed now and again, but she, like everyone else, was preoccupied with Thanos and what he had done to the universe and to her. 

It was with some surprise that he found himself opening the door for her one evening after all was quiet. 

“I have come to ask you a favor,” she said as she awkwardly entered the small apartment. 

“I’ll do what I can for you,” he answered and truly meant it. 

“I should like to couple with you once again.” 

He was utterly surprised. It _had_ been several months since the night they’d spent together. 

“I – uh – I – you took me by surprise, but all right. Come in.” 

Nebula walked in. She wore a gray bodysuit made from some lightweight but heavy duty fabric that Shuri had made for her. It was formfitting and zipped down the front. Her curves were quite evident in the suit and Steve found himself appreciating every one as she walked across the room. 

“Are you able to accommodate me?” she asked him, with what might have been a smile on her face. 

“Yeah, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“From what I gather, human men are always ready for sex.” 

Steve grinned. She was right about most of the ones he knew. 

“You’re not wrong.”

“But you are reluctant?’ 

He took her hand. “No, I’m not. Not at all.”

“Shall I disrobe? Will that make it easier?” As before, she plowed right in. 

“How about we start with a kiss?” 

That was something they both could agree on. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. He pulled her closer and embraced her as they kissed. She was not more reticent than she had been before as she darted her tongue into his mouth, exploring, stroking his tongue with her own. His body remembered her tongue from before and he was hard in seconds. 

She spoke against his mouth. “I can smell your need, Rogers. It pleases me.” She kissed him again, tangling her hands in his hair. 

Her body was a little different than it had been before. Shuri had done some cosmetic work on her and made her head more natural, covering the metal parts with an organic skin that she’d grown in her lab. She’d also made her hand and leg work and look less mechanical and the movements smoother. If anything, Nebula was more lethal than she was before she arrived. 

They sat on the sofa, facing one another.

Steve reached for her zipper tab and began to slide it down. He wanted to touch her blue skin, to kiss and caress her curves. He unzipped her jumpsuit to her waist and pushed the sleeves back, exposing her breasts. She shrugged out of her sleeves and reached for his shirt. He let her remove it. 

He cupped one breast in his hand and leaned forward to kiss the cool, blue skin. He kissed the swell of her breast first then made his way to a slightly darker nipple. She gasped when he sucked it gently into his mouth. He rolled the other nipple between his fingers as he sucked. 

He wanted to see more, to kiss more, so he kissed his way down to where her zipper was still closed and began to slide it down. She wiggled it off after he’d unzipped it and he moved from the sofa onto the floor, grabbing her legs, opening them and moving in to kiss her smooth blue mound, then opening her with his fingers and licking her sweet, wet folds until she trembled. 

He slipped two of his fingers inside as he licked. Nebula grabbed his head with both hands. “Ahhh, Rogers, that is quite -,” her words stopped as she was rocked by pleasure. Steve felt her body clench his fingers as she writhed and whimpered. He didn’t stop until she stilled and he gently withdrew his fingers, kissed her nether parts, then he smiled up at her from between her legs. 

“Human, that was very pleasurable. I have not known much pleasure in my life.” She pulled him up so she could kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer still. As they kissed, she reached between them to unfasten his jeans and unzip them. “Take them off. I want to touch you. Your body is so hot to touch and I like your smell.” 

Steve knew she meant his body temperature was hot, but it made him smile anyway as she helped him take his pants off. She looked at his naked body. He knew she liked it though he was sure she’d call him pale before she was done.

He reached for her hand. “Come with me to my bed. There is more room and it’s more comfortable.” 

She let him lead her to his small bedroom. He sat on the side of the bed and reached for her, pulling her into his embrace as she stood in front of him. He lay his head on her chest and just breathed in her scent. She ran her hands through his hair and then turned his head upward so she could kiss him. 

He lifted her and moved onto the bed, pulling her on top of him. She moved her way down, kissing the trail of dark hair down his belly to his penis. She seemed fascinated by hair in general and his in particular. She rubbed her nose in his wiry pubic hairs, inhaling him before touching him with her tongue. She lapped at him and teased him until he was the one quivering. 

Nebula looked up at him. “I think that I should like you to put it inside me now.” She rolled off of him and, rather effortlessly, pulled him on top of her this time. She parted her legs with him between them. 

“I think I’d like that, too,” he whispered to her in the near dark room as he positioned himself where he needed to be and pushed inside her, propping his elbows on either side of her. She held his face in her hands, watching him as they moved together. "You are very beautiful, even if you have no color," she said.

Steve was beyond coherent words by now, murmuring her name as he thrust deeper, harder. She lifted her legs up, changing the angle enough to push him over. He cried out her name again as she wrapped her legs around him, holding him tight inside her. She locked her gaze with his as he came. 

It was then he felt her body squeezing the last drops from him as she thrashed beneath him. He held on tight as she locked her legs even tighter around him and called out his first name in the throes of passion. He watched her ride the pleasure to its end, not moving until she loosened her grip on him.

He looked down into her eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. “Will you stay tonight?” 

“Are you sure? I am an alien, Rogers. They won’t understand.”

He moved onto his side, pulling her over with him and still holding her. “No one has understood me in seventy years. I’m all right with that.”

Nebula didn’t argue with him, just lay beside him, her black eyes shining in the dim light coming in from the other room. 

“Do you like the things Shuri has done for you?” Steve asked her. 

“Do they make me more desirable as a lover, now that I am more organic?” she asked. 

Steve was surprised. “I noticed the differences but I liked you fine the other way as well. Being with you was and is still quite pleasurable.” 

“Do you lie to spare me?” 

“No, Nebula. Had I not wanted you, I would not have been with you. You are what you are and I like you and find many things about quite arousing.” And he did. He couldn’t have said why exactly, but her smooth blue skin, all of it, excited the hell out of him. “You were made this way by your father for his own purposes. I was made by a man named Erskine and Stark’s father for their own purposes. We have to live with what we are.” 

He kissed her again and pulled her close. “There are some advantages to being stronger and having more endurance than most people," he added.

Her dark eyes gleamed as she slid her hand between them and caressed his already growing erection. “Like this?” she asked. 

“Oh, yeah. Don’t stop,” he moaned and they didn’t talk much for quite some time.


End file.
